The Darkness Within
by Marlikins XI
Summary: ZexionXOC. When a new member arrives in the Organization, Zexion questions his relationship with his best friend Jenax. All so mentions AxelXOC, DemyxXOC, and LuxordXOC.


So this is another possible series I'm thinking of continuing but I need you opinions. Please read and review!

**The Darkness Within**

Darkness. It exists in all hearts, but not many people truly know what it's like. But they do. Organization XIII. The goal is to bring out the darkness in your hearts and harvest it to make Kingdom Hearts. It may sound evil, but can you really blame them? The beings that make up this group have no hearts. They are desperately searching for away to be alive once more. They want hearts, they want to feel, they want to be whole again, not just empty shells of the people they used to be. It's actually quite sad, but they can't feel sorrow. The cost of being a nobody, you can't feel things. But they can remember. Anger, Sorrow, Amusement, Heartache, Love, they remember. This will have to do…for now.

"Jen! Come on! We're going to be late! You know how Superior gets!" Xania yelled, exiting the Gray Room. Jenax's head snapped out of her notebook and glanced at the clock. Oh crap she was right. Quickly she got up from the couch she was sitting on and gathered her things. Her glasses slid down her nose, daring to break. Jenax pushed them up making them rest once again on the bridge of her nose. She didn't need them, she thought it made her look smart. She didn't even have time to change into her cloak. "You have to be kidding me!" she mumbled opening a portal. She glanced down at her green sweat pants, black tank top, and black slippers and groaned. "I'm dead." she said, pulling her curly orange hair into a messy bun. Wincing she entered the portal, already knowing what was going to happen next.

"Does anyone know where Number XV is?" Xemnas asked impatiently. Xania shot her hand up. "Yes Xania." Xemnas said. "Well she was in the Gray Room earlier then I told her about the meeting, so I think she might be getting changed into her cloak…" Xania was interrupted by a portal appearing in room. All 16 members eyes stared as Jenax walked out in her lounging clothes. "Well I guess I was wrong." Xania mumbled. "I found her!" Jinx yelled. Most of the Organization face palmed. "Hey! Why does she get to wear regular clothes!" Demyx exclaimed, once again most of the members face palmed. "Since when do you wear glasses Jen?" Xigbar asked. Jenax ignored them, her green eyes were anxious, awaiting Xemnas's wrath. "Just sit down Jenax, we're already behind." Xemnas ordered. Jenax was relieved that she dodged bullet she took a seat next to Zexion, one of her best friends. "Okay first things first…"

Zexion glanced over to his right giving Jenax a questioning look. She bit her lip and shrugged. He smirked, 'She was probably caught up in something and lost track of time.' he reasoned. She focused back on Superior, leaving him staring at her. 'Is she Irish? She has the orange hair and green eyes…' Zexion's thoughts were interrupted by Saix nudging him. "Zexion did you hear what I said?" Saix asked. Zexion's attention came back to reality and he realized that the meeting was over and most of the members have left. "Oh um…can you repeat that?" he asked. Saix glared and started over.

"Superior has assigned you and Jenax to go on a mission in Wonderland to find another girl who we believe has turned into a nobody like us. You leave in ten minutes." he looked over Jenax's outfit. "I suggest you change." he growled, turning away to leave.

With his back turned, Jenax stuck her tongue out at him. Zexion chuckled at the rare moment of immaturity from her. "Do you mind if we stop by my room?" she asked. "Well I don't expect you to fight in your pajamas." he replied. "When I came in late, it felt like my first day. Everyone staring at me." she remarked. Jenax hated to be the center of attention, unlike her Somebody how was addicted to acting. Jane had a gift and Jenax used it to deceive enemies. They entered her room, Zexion sat cross legged on her bed. "I'll get washed up and changed, umm occupy yourself." and with that, she walked into the bathroom.

_Zexion's POV_

It felt kind of weird sitting alone in Jen's room. Ha felt…Nobody humor. Something that she said bugged him, her first day in the Organization. She didn't know anything about what happened, well at least what everyone was saying.

~Flashback~

"Everyone. I will like you to meet Jenax. She will be joining the Organization as XV." Superior introduced. We all looked around but didn't see anyone, until Jenax appeared from a portal that Superior created. She's beautiful, stunning really. She twisted a vibrant orange curl between her finger tips, her acid green eyes scanned the room anxiously. "Man she has got a nice rack." I heard Xigbar whisper. Of course that's the first place he looks. "I would love to play strip poker with her." Luxord replied. I rolled my eyes, looking back at the new recruit. I hate when they do that. This beautiful creature stands before us and all they're thinking about is getting in her pants. I mean she isn't Larxene, she's not a whore. I think. "Zexion." Superior said, my attention snapped back to reality. "Yes Superior." I answered. "Your in charge of her."

~End Flashback~

So It's no surprise that I'm attracted to Jen. We're best friends and that's my biggest problem. That, and I highly doubt she thinks of me like that. I got up and grabbed a bottle of water from her mini fridge. I heard the bathroom door open as I took a sip. Out comes Jen in a bra and shorts. I nearly choke. "Oh my god Zex! Are you all right?" she said, hurrying towards me. "I'm fine." I said. I gave her a questioning look. "I forgot to grab my cloak, you don't mind do you?" she asked. "No not at all." I say. Jen walked over to her closet, grabbed her cloak and began zipping it up, much to my disappointment. "Okay lets go!" she exclaimed, pulling me into the waiting darkness.

End of Chapter 1. Thanks for reading!


End file.
